Rain and flowers
by Krazykitty12
Summary: Jericho was tasked to show Kole around his home, the Tibetan mountains to try to get Kole to be more familiar with the upper world.


This is a jericho and kole fanfic and I'm writing this because I haven't seen much fanfics focused on these two. I know I should be writing my Flinx story but no one reviewed so... Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The blonde mute titan was patiently waiting at the top of a mountain in Tibet that he calls home, besides his cottage further down the mountain of course. He was supposed to be waiting for a certain pink haired girl with blue eyes that Jericho thinks is very charming. Not that he has a crush on her or anything like that...

" _We are just friends."_ Jericho thought to himself firmly as he looked around the flowery mountain summit. Still no sign of the crystal girl though. The reason why Jericho was supposed to meet Kole was because Robin wanted Kole to get used to being part of society again as being a Titan, she would have to be familiar with technology, being away from the prehistoric world that she lived in and most importantly, being able to socialise and communicate with people apart from the teen titans. People like news reporters, fans or just average civilans. And Jericho was chosen for this task is because of the fact that Jericho is the closest friend that Kole has along with Gnarrk and that Robin wanted Kole to start small, meaning that the Tibetan mountains was the most suitable place among the other titan's homes. And speaking about Gnarrk, he was very insistent that Kole did not need to go undergo this proceedure claiming that Kole was just fine in the prehistoric world with him. Fortunately, after much explaining from Robin that that was not the case and that this would be best for Kole, Gnarrk agreed reluctantly, but that did not prevent him from shooting a very nasty look at Jericho though. Jericho suspected that Gnarrk might have some feelings for Kole but he decided not to dwell on that subject any further.

" Jericho!"

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Jericho truned his head to see a very excited Kole step out of a portal and a very smug Herald following behind.

" I'm so sorry for being late! I would have gotten here earlier but for some reason Gnarrk kept holding on to me and pleaded me to stay, I don't have any idea what has gotten into him. So what are we going to do today?" Kole chirped happily as she looked at Jericho with enthusiasm reflecting in her eyes. Jericho took out a pen and some paper that he had brought and wrote something down. He wanted to use sign language with her instead but Kole doesn't fully understand sign language yet. And any miscommunication would be unwanted.

" I'll bring you around the mountain and show you all the plants and animals that can be found here if that's possible."

"Sounds fun!" Kole replied bubbly as she went to admire some wild flowers growing at the mountain.

"Kole must have been away from the upper world for a really long time of she was that interested in those flowers." Jericho mused as he watched her smile and laugh as she tenderly stroked the petals of one of the flowers. Just then, Herald walked up to Jericho.

" Enjoy your date dude" Herald teased the blushing titan as he opened up another portal and hopped into it, disappearing before Jericho could respond. Jericho pouted at the thought of his friend refering the meet up as a "date" not that he wouldn't mind dating Kole or anything like that of course,

"We are friends, nothing more." Jericho reminded himself again, hoping that Kole did not hear the exchange between them. Making his way to the wildflowers that Kole was still obsessed about, he gently tapped her on the shoulder and gave a warm smile.

"Sorry...Its just that its been forever since I have been away from under the Artic Circle, I have nearly forgot everything about the world above my home, now looking at what I have forgotten, I miss it..." Kole apologised, looking at her feet sheepishly. " Jericho just waved his hand dismissively and gave her another smile to signal that he was not mad with her. Signaling for Kole to follow him, Jericho led Kole to a a clearing with trees and most importantly, flower bed that was in full bloom. It was his favorite place to relax and think in his free time when he was not doing missions with the other titans. Poppies, primroses and so much more flowers that Jericho wasn't sure that he could name them all. The beautiful sight left the usually talkative Kole speachless. She was astounded at how marvellous the flowers looked, her eyes filled with awe at how amazing the sight was, Jericho waved his hand over her eyes a few times for her to register that she was frozen on the spot. Having realised that herself, Kole immediately blushed a lovely shade of red and again apologised for her behavouir. Shaking his head amusingly, Jericho bent down on his knee to gently pluck a few of the blossomed flowers and began to intertwine the stems together, and within moments, he successfully made a flower crown and handed it to Kole who was surprised that he could manage such a feat. Kole slowly accepted the gift and started to marvel at the beauty of the flowers and how Jericho combined them to make something even more beautiful. Putting it on top of her head, Kole smiled in gratitude and asked,

" Can you teach me how to make those? I remember learning how when I was young but I forgot about it over the years."

jericho nodded in agreement and after motioning for Kole to sit down, Jericho plucked some more flowers and proceeded to teach Kole how to make flower crowns of her own. However, Kole failed the first few times and she was quite disappointed that her fingers just couldn't twist and turn the stems just like Jericho could. After seeing her struggle, Jericho slowly grasped her hands and made a flower crown while his hands were placed over Kole's. Kole upon feeling his gentle hands over hers became quite flustered and tried to hide the growing blush on her face. It was like an invisible veil was thrown over them, making it seem as if they were the only two people on earth, only the two of them mattered. After a few tries of succession, Jericho let go of her hands, much to the secret disappointment of kole and gestured for her to try making one for herself on her own this time. Kole nodded and tried hard to remember what Jericho did, even though her brain was basically going haywire during that period of time. Kole fought the blush trying to creep up onto her cheeks and successfully made a flower crown of her own. Hers was more messy and lopsided with too much flowers on one side but she did it none the less. Kole cheered triumphantly and placed her newly made crown woven from flower blossoms on Jericho's head. Jericho laughed a silent laughter and hugged her to show his thanks. However, before she could register what was happening, the moment was over and Jericho stood up to continue the little tour. The veil has been lifted and Kole let out a small frown at the fact but tried not to show it.

Just then, thunder was heared across the mountain side and soon, thousands of tiny raindrops started falling from the sky above, throughly drenching the pair. The once sunny and cloudless sky was now grey and filled with rain clouds. They should have really noticed the weather change but they were too engrossed in the moment. Kole yelped at the unfamiliar feeling of rain hitting her skin and she smiled after calming down from he initial shock.

"Rain... I miss the rain, it's been so long, I should really have done this sooner."

kole smiled blissfully at the sky and then to Jericho who was looking at the girl with interest. Kole suddenly having a strong boost of courage, grabbed jericho's hand and began to dance with him following behind her. Her laughter was ringing in Jericho's ears as she danced freely and without a care in the world. Jericho smiled at seeing Kole so joyful, then with the same new found courage that Kole has, Jericho grasped her other hand and pull her into a dance that sent her spinning before catching her. Kole was not one bit nervous or embarrassed for once and pulled Jericho closer to her before spinning him like he did to her, but when she tried to grasp onto his one hand to prevent him for falling over, her foot slipped on the wet mud on the ground as she fell down along with Jericho onto the soft grassy valley that used to be a few feet away from them before the rain started.

Jericho hugged Kole tightly as they tumbled down the slope like valley, protecting Kole from potential sharp branches or stones. Kole screamed in happiness as the rolled, enjoying the moment as best as she could, wanting to savor it forever. When they reached the bottom of the slope, Jericho landed on top of Kole, using his elbows to prop himself up, preventing him from crushing the laughing Titan beneath him. Her hair was a mess, his flower crown dangling by a few strands of her lovely pink hair that was entangled with leaves, grass and petals, which Jericho was sure that were also present in his own. Her hair was sprawled onto the grass that she was lying on top of, her cheeks were tinted pink from laughing so much and her eyes were crying tears of joy, which wasn't obvious from the rain but he could tell. The smell of rain, flowers and the wet earth mingled in his nose, it was like the most powerful perfume that left him numb and dizzy from happiness. He was mesmerized by the sight before him, the small pink haired crystal girl that stole his heart ages ago, wether he refuse to believe it or not.

Noticing that Jericho was staring at her in a trance like state, Kole's laughter died down as she stared back at his emerald green eyes which were reflecting back the image of her but in the fascinating shade of green that his eyes had. She felt a magnet, slowly attracting the two of them together slowly. Kole's own eyes were also quite beautiful according to Jericho, they were like sapphires, twinkling brightly whenever she is happy, he always wanted to see them up close. Jericho's mind was running at a mile a minute as he realized what they were about to do, the alarm bells were sounding in his head but he chose to ignore them, just this once.

The rain, thunder and the smell of flowers engulfed the entire mountain but to those two, it was only the two of them, the veil had returned and they couldn't be anymore happier.


End file.
